mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Pablo.batallan.9/Sunrise Shimer
Es un pony unicornio que aparece en mis fanfiction como un personaje principal, unido a las Mane 6 pero solo por el hecho de ser un unicornio para restablecer el equilibrio de razas (desde que Twlight se volvió alicornio) por lo tanto no tiene un elemento de la armonía. Es hermano de Sunset Shimmer (según el son gemelos). Su cutie mark es una pelota suspendida en el aire ya que su talento es la telequinesis, un hechizo que pueden hacer todos los unicornios, pero el la domina tan bien que puede levantar todo ponyville y moverlo (como en el episodio fanfic El mane 7). Su nombre significa brillo del amanecer, Sunrise=amanecer Shimmer=brillo, como Sunset Shimmer=brillo del atardecer. Produccion y desarrollo Sunrise Shimmer no tuvo muchos cambios, originalmente tenia el hocico en forma de pico porque en ese entonces no sabia como se diferenciaba los varones de las mujeres. Su cutie mark seria la misma que la de Sunset Shimmer pero con otros colores, cuando decidi que su talento seria la levitacion su cutie mark paso por muchas formas hasta tener la actual. Su paleta de colores representa los colores del amanecer ya que los de Sunset representan el atardecer. Sobre el Personalidad Al inicio de la serie fanfic, su personalidad era muy parecida a las de babs seed, gilda o su hermana, era el bravucon del pueblo, ya que molestaba e insultaba a todos, exepto por alguna razon a las crusaders, al final del primer episodio explica que la razon de su actitud es porque habia perdido a su hermana desde que Twilight le dio esa leccion de la amistad (en Equestria Girls) volviendola debil. Luego del episodio fanfic El mane 7 deja de ser un bravucon (o peleador como se dice en donde vivo) y se vuelve bueno y protector con las ponis. Suele burlarse de ponis de otras razas (sobre todo de los terrestres) por no tener la misma habilidad que el, aunque desde el episodio Cuerno roto esto es menos notorio ya que paso 1 mes siendo terrestre. Suele ser muy vengativo como se ve en Applejack, humana y pony al enviar a applejack al otro mundo por haber roto sus cosas. A pesar de esto, es amable y tiene un buen sentido del humor. Habilidades Magia Como todos los unicornios, Sunrise es capaz de hacer magia a travez de su cuerno. Su principal habilidad es la telequinesis, este hechizo pueden hacerlo todos los unicornios, pero el la tiene muy bien dominada, tanto que puede lanzar a ponis a mucha distancia (El mane 7) traer nubes que creen nieve (Applejack, humana o poni) y con un poco de esfuerzo, levantar y mover ponyville (El mane 7 y Duelo se magia 2: Sparkle vs Shimmer). Ademas de eso sabe otros 4 hechizos (5 en total): #Teletransportarse como Twilight y su hermana, lo usa casi siempre. #Disparar rayos como Twilight en Una boda en Canterlot. usado en varios episodios como Gaby Gums vuelve a las andadas. #Proyectar una imagen a modo de televisor. usado en Los gemelos Shimmer. #Una especie de hechizo que le permite abrir el espejo/portal cuando quiera, usado en Applejack, humana y poni. amo del disfraz Como se ve en los gemelos shimmer, sunrise tiene una increible habilidad para disfrasarse, asi pudo observar a las mane 6 sin que ellas sientan su prescencia Historia Antes del fanfic Infancia Cutie Mark Mudanza a Canterlot Espiando a Twilight Llegada a Ponyville Una nueva magia de la amistad (no se me ocurre otro titulo) Citas ¿ya lo olvidaste?¡Tu arruinaste a mi hermana!. ''el mane 7 primera parte cuando Twilight pregunta porque la odia ''dijiste que si te conseguia la corona me nombrarias rey de equestria. ''el mane 7 segunda parte cuando sunset se apodera de equestria. ''creo que le dio la garrotera. ''La reunion de la famila Sparkle cuando Twilight se paraliza. ''Una vez mi hermano trato de detener una estampida de vacas gritando jumanji ''duelo de magia 2: Sparkle vs Shimmer ''No lo se y no me importa. ''Applejack humana o pony cuando Twilight sospecha de Applejack. ''Lo lamento niñas, es por el bien de todos. ''gaby gums vuelve a las andadas al sacar a las crusaders de la ciudad. ''A diferencia de Equestria o Cristal, en Catamarca no ocurre nada interesante para que vayas a salvarlo con tus elementos de la armonia los gemelos shimmer cuando Twilight dijo que no conocia Catamarca. Curiosidades *Describe su amistad con sunset "mas fuerte que la de Twilight y Shining Armor". *Antes de irse, Sunset le pidio a Sunrise que investigue sobre la proxima estudiante personal de celestia (Twilight Sparkle) y le envie informacion cada vez que pueda, eso explicaria como ella supo lo de la corona y los elementos, y como el sabe tanto de las mane 6. *Invento un saludo con su hermana, en el que tocan sus cuernos y estos emiten un brillo, mientras ellos dicen: desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer los shimmer van a brillar. *En ingles la frase es: from sunrise until sunset the shimmer will shine. *El menciono (y se vio en el episodio fanfic Los gemelos Shimmer) que lo primero que levito fue a su hermana a los pocos meses antes de ser dado a luz. *En duelo de magia 2: sparkle vs shimmer dice que el secreto de su magia es afilar su cuerno cada noche. *En Los gemelos Shimmer se ve que atravezo el espejo mientras Sunset le robaba la corona a Twilight en EG, al final cuando sunset sedio ante Twilight, entre otras cosas le dice eres una verguenza para los shimmer. *Esa misma frase le dice en El mane 7 al ver que volvio a ser derrotada. *Sunset Shimmer dice que el es la razon por la que ella saltara al espejo. *Cree que Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo son varones y se dirige a ellas con prefijos de varon (el, un, etc) *Fue el unico pony con telefono celular hasta el final de el mane 7 parte 2 cuando les entrego unos a las 6 ponis. Dicho celular es igual al Nokia C5-03. *dentro de su casa hay aparatos de alta tecnologia como computadoras, tablets, consolas de videojuegos etc. segun el son exportados del otro universo. *A el le gusta los niños y se enoja con cualquiera que maltrate a uno, a pesar de eso en Gaby Gums vuelve a las andadas le quiso disparar a las crusaders cuando se acercaron a su puerta. *Sunset no es su unica hermana, en Los gemelos Shimmer dijo y se vio que tiene 4 hermanos (2 varones y 2 mujeres, que al igual que el y Sunset, son gemelos pegasos (los menores) y gemelos terrestres (los mayores). *A pesar de tener 2 hermanos menores fue el ultimo de su familia en obtener su cutie mark. *Ahora que lo pienso, si tiene un elemento de la armonia: La hermandad. *El fue quien arranco la ultima pagina del libro de la historia del imperio del capitulo de la serie real El imperio de cristal *Desde el episodio Cuerno roto tiene mas respeto por los ponis terrestres. *En version humana creyo que su %#=& era su cuerno que habia cambiado de lugar. galeria de imagenes Sunrise y Twilight.png|diciendo tu arruinaste a mi hermana sunrise cantermarca.png|sunrise es de cantermarca, Sunrise Shimmer potrillo.png|Sunrise de pequeño Sunrise_shimmer_cutiemark 2.png|cutie mark. Sunrise_Shimmer_b_Human.png|Version humana de Sunrise Sunrise_usa magia.png|usando su magia. sunset y sunrise.jpg|con su hermana sunset de pequeños. ¿que les parecio? aun falta mucho y lo escribi como un personaje de la serie normal, pero comenten. pueden ver episodios en: Usuario_Blog:Pablo.batallan.9/Lista_de_mis_fan_fiction_(leanlo) Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Fanfic